<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无处可逃 by Argentum_1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173801">无处可逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127'>Argentum_1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on 变身Emergence, Dadson incest, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I don't what these shitty tags in Japanese erotic anime how to explain in ENG, M/M, Out of Character, going astray, mob, 乱交, 兽交, 刀 - Freeform, 卖淫, 恶堕, 抹布, 明显性暗示, 淫癖, 滥交, 现代AU, 群交, 虐, 角色崩坏, 角色明显崩坏, 鬼父</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其实，他还是没有搞明白，他究竟做错了什么，到底是错在了哪一步。是从出生的那一刻起，第一眼看到的银色长发，第一次也仅是一次深深爱上了的那个男人..？<br/>爱上他是错误的。<br/>爱上他是错误的根源。<br/>可真正踏入泥沼，自甘堕落的人还是自己..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almost all the male characters/Zagreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无处可逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我昨晚看了名著《变身》，这篇烂文是我用JB写的，角色厨纯爱党不要看，看了不要骂我，我预警已经打满了。谢谢你支持我的JB。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下雪了。<br/>Zagreus好像并没有感觉到有多冷。燥热、骚动、欲火缭绕...他仿佛还能感受到下体的阵阵抽搐，充盈的巨物填满内腔，上下捣窜着，让他兴奋，也让他癫狂。<br/>满腹是捂得已经泛黄的精液，从只套了一个袖口的破卫衣下缘渗出些许。他业已嗅不出气味，正如身周堆满的大大小小的黑色垃圾袋，除了那些与油污、泥尘混合在一起的浊色外，所有的价值也仅存于他勉强睁开的双眼之内。<br/>其实，他还是没有搞明白，他究竟做错了什么，到底是错在了哪一步。是从出生的那一刻起，第一眼看到的银色长发，第一次也仅是一次深深爱上了的那个男人..？<br/>爱上他是错误的。<br/>爱上他是错误的根源。<br/>可真正踏入泥沼，自甘堕落的人还是自己..<br/>有想过忘记他吗？<br/>想过，现在有在想...<br/>他扒住身旁的塑料袋，尝试着撑起身子，却不料双腿早就失去该有的知觉。<br/>也许是和他们玩得太过瘾，自己扭过了筋吧..？<br/>不对。<br/>他隐约记得的，他们做得有些过火，他们打了他的，还没有给一分钱。<br/>啊...差点又忘了，就是因为自己想放弃以肮脏的方式来养活他们几个边缘人渣，才会落得现在这幅下场。<br/>“啪——”<br/>什么东西滚落在身旁，黑乎乎的，并不像是是屋檐上的凝块的雪花。<br/>轻轻捡起，那毛茸茸的，软绵绵的，是还没有在寒风霜冻中变得僵硬的小布偶...<br/>果然..他忘记不了。<br/>这场命运所安排好的闹剧。<br/>他握住，紧紧地攥住，他看得清清楚楚，那是三年前他见了最后一面的，也是十三年前他第一次拿到的，他从小爱到大，以至于现在还爱着的，Thanatos亲手缝制的莫特玩偶。<br/>当年的Thanatos才18岁，对电子器械感兴趣的他特地制作了这个可以通话可以摄像的玩具布偶——<br/><em>“因为要忙着准备高考，可能没那么多时间陪你，想我的时候对他说句话，有什么好玩的东西也可以拍下来，我会看的。”</em><br/>——那个时候他已经剪去了长发，为的是方便打理，争取在学业上奋进的一分一秒，可他仍然念着他，他知道才刚刚十岁的小男孩渴望陪伴也希望分享生活中的每一份新奇趣味。<br/>他那时是爱他的。<br/>他确信他那时是爱他的。<br/>直到他们第一次做爱的那一晚，当Thanatos研究生毕业，也是Zagreus成年后的一个圣诞夜。莫特在床头，雪花在窗檐，偷食禁果的男孩拥住恋人宽厚的背，刮下几颗汗珠，喘息着，呻吟着，含含糊糊道出他的名字，在他虽是初次却仍然有力的冲顶之下首次体会到了性爱的滋味。<br/>之后，他便聘上了工作。<br/>他们还会联络，虽然只是他单方面的，像往常一样，对着那只小巧玲珑的布老鼠喃喃自语。<br/>他开始疑惑，他真的会听吗？还是..他早就忘了他身边的那个显示器，用了近十年，是不是外壳早就生了锈，电路板也陈旧得难以运转？<br/>躺在床上，Zagreus开始怀念那个圣诞夜，他开始幻想有一根粗壮的阴茎撞进他的后穴，就像这样，就像这一根、两根、三根手指一样，搅和里内的肠液，把腺体顶到腹前，一振一抖，一抽一插，每一次手淫自慰的感觉就好像是他，是Thanatos在他身边一样。<br/>怪他..怪他一时动冲动，怪他的爱过于沉稳，偶尔波澜却更显得提心吊胆。<br/>他喜欢上了这种淫荡的感觉，从每周到每晚，从手指到工具。他开始变得叛逆，厮混酒吧，饮酒泄压，对着所谓的好友苦诉衷肠，却不料在酒尽人散后的吧台前，映着莹彩的霓虹灯，彻底沦陷进快感的深渊。<br/>他可以肯定，那一夜他只是被投喂了迷药，仅仅让身体疲软下来的迷药。对性的渴望出于他本身，他不知道从何时起性与爱变成了同等的概念，导致他在路边被他最尊重的老师带回家过夜后，在温柔与关怀笼罩中迷失了自我，不顾对方的劝说与抗拒，擅自做了背德的耻事。<br/>...他到底还是控制不住自己的淫欲罢了。<br/>呵一口气，温暖的呼吸在寒风中化作朦胧的白雾，刹那似是去年冬日在退役乐手夫妇的店里喝的那碗石榴粥里蒸腾出的浓香，只可惜他因为无意瞥见来店内做客的昔日校友，不堪羞辱，擅自逃离了那个本可以成为他余生避风港的小店铺。<br/>...他真的，不想再见到除他以外的任何人了。包括最近几周的接客，他都没能再有兴致去直视对方的脸，下身有感觉，胸前有愉悦，可脑海中的那个人影却越来越模糊。他真的累了。<br/>在这片垃圾堆里歇息也不算是坏事。<br/>因为他遇到它，装满了旧日记忆的小莫特。<br/>他吹去老鼠身上的雪尘，揪揪它橘黄色的小耳朵，他苦笑，还好它没有跟他走到现在，看他在形形色色大大小小的阳具中淫叫狂欢，事后又细数着零零散散的钞票，一张不差地交给他一开始还很信任却最终成为他压力来源的贼窝头领Sisyphus。<br/>因为和学弟Hermes的男友有些纠葛互动，导致乱交的录像传遍校园；又由于与老师做爱的同时擅自挂断了他丈夫Patroclus的电话。他以援交、乱交、甚至是引诱老师的罪名，被孤立，被冷落，恶语相加，拳脚相向，更有在校园的角落被肆意玩弄的噩梦，他不想再因为这个从夜半的床榻上惊醒，对面熟睡正酣的，还不是他心心念念的那个男人。<br/>雪越来越厚了。<br/>黑色的塑料袋都被遮上了皑皑白雪，白得透亮，白得纯洁。<br/>Than，会因为他不洁而恨他吗？<br/>他明明应该出现在他身边的，他明明应该在他被三人凌辱玩弄，用莫特拍着那不忍直睹的画面的时候，愤然扔下手里的显示器，抛下手头的工作，奔到他的身边，把他扯进自己的怀里，摸着他的脑袋，一路说着没事没事，带他回到那个温馨温暖的家里去的...<br/>明明在那之前，他还有家的，还有他的堆满了游戏光碟和体育杂志的小房间，有他那个喜欢冷嘲热讽却仍然慈爱的老父亲，有他最爱的三只小狗...<br/>他不想再回忆了。<br/>可是他不知道为什么，过去的事情，无论是好还是坏，都开始在他的眼前闪起了走马灯。<br/>他校内的恶名远扬，他的父亲开始酗酒，开始辱骂，开始对他泄愤泄欲。他最后的希望被扑灭在后院的狗屋里，父亲将后穴还留着白浊的他扔给了发情期的公犬们，他不可否认那无与伦比的快感，但他的心彻底被撕扯扭曲，他开始狂笑，狂吠，好像自己真的成了一只母狗。<br/>母狗——啃食肉棒，舔舐精浆的淫犬。他居然因为难耐体内的骚动，躲在深夜的公园里揉抹后穴。只是一天没有等来客人，没有赚到分文，他不敢回去，不知道是为什么，明明他会在认错后得到他期望的“惩罚”，但他还是怕，他怕他们会堵住他的嘴，不让他在高潮的时候叫出某个令他们深恶痛疾的名字。<br/>“哈..哈..”他喘着气，冻僵的脸不知是哪一种红。比起贪爽时的潮色，会不会更深些，红得发紫，显得可怖。他还挺感激那晚公园遇见的流浪汉，他仍由他抓挠拉扯，也不怨他撕心裂肺地叫喊出一声又一声的“Than”，他嘴里说得话有些难听，但做的温柔，顺着他的意思，该往哪里撞，就往哪里撞，尤其是在事后，他揉揉头顶稀疏的毛发，夸他淡粉未褪的脸蛋可爱动人，还送给他吃了一片自认为最干净最新鲜的面包片。<br/>还是有人爱他的，对吗？<br/>在同床共枕的时候抱住他纤细的腰，在骑乘上位的时候紧搂住他的后背，可能只是须臾的，只是他认为的，可笑而不真实的，所谓“怜悯”罢了。<br/>然而，若是当真有人愿意收留他，向他示爱的话…<br/>不可能的..<br/>他也希望不可能。<br/>那颗心永远停泊在一个人的身旁，躯体飞远，在交欢中来回摇晃；脑颅混乱在纸醉金迷的肉池里泡得肿胀。他还是坚定，他在相信，千疮百孔的心知道它的归宿，矢志不渝。<br/>是他的偏执害了他，他本来可以扯着某位黑市商人的手让他买他回家，在繁花铺成的窗头向对他身材和面容表示羡慕的红发男孩倾吐境遇…或者直接，颤着立起疲惫的身子，够起鱼铺锋利的小刀，割断动脉，喷洒满是罪孽的血花。<br/>他却还想等，等一个奇迹…<br/>天黑了，雪还没停。<br/>离下一个圣诞夜还有几天呢..？<br/>他看见很远很远的地方，点亮了红绿相间的彩灯，依稀看见几枚铃铛。他想他曾经笑Thanatos的兄弟把红棉被裹的像个圣诞老人，却没想到他会在去年的某一天里，以嫖客的身份驾着自己这头驯鹿在床板上驰骋。<br/>哈哈哈..圣诞节啊..还是最青涩时的他和Thanatos靠在床上一起看童话的那几个晚上最让他印象深刻啊...<br/>Than，他现在会做些什么呢？听说他被上司提拔升了职，他知不知道他的那个上司是曾经按着他的头给他一发深喉的混账呢？<br/><strong>“小莫特啊..你想你的父亲吗？</strong><br/><strong>啊..我是说..Thanatos。”</strong><br/>他不可能再和他在一起了。<br/>因为他肮脏，他淫荡，他不知廉耻，他是个被穿烂的旧鞋...<br/>可即使这样，他还是爱他。<br/>还好...爱这种东西，对于单方来说，永远都有“去爱”的权利。<br/>他蹬了蹬腿，很诧异地，他居然可以活动自己的双腿，他把布偶拥进怀里，就像他十岁那年带着最灿烂最纯真的笑容把它贴在胸前一样。<br/><em>“我对他说话，Than可以听到对吗？”</em><br/><em>“你可以试试看。”</em><br/><em>“那我说咯？—</em><br/><em><strong>“Than..我喜欢你...”</strong></em><br/>...<br/>.....<br/>夜深了，雪花还在飘。<br/>街巷角落里的男孩没能等到今年的圣诞夜..<br/>也没能见到他从小就说是要去找到母亲..<br/>更没能等到他最想最想最想见的那个人..<br/>是啊..堕入炼狱的孩子根本<strong>无处可逃</strong>。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWI→@1127Argentum 欢迎交流！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>